The New Queen
by GryffindorGirl2018
Summary: Zeus has finally divorced Hera. But if he doesn't find another girl to replace Hera, Hera and Zeus will be forced into marriage forever this time. Luckily Zeus has three girls in mind but as time passes it becomes into a harder decision. One that could rival the war of Trojan War
1. chapter 1

**Author notes in bold.** _Thoughts in italics_

 **So in this story, Zeus has divorced Hera and is looking for a new wife. Warning has kisses and romance so if it's not your thing then okay.**

Zeus was pacing around in his head quarters. It had been some time since he and Hera had gotten divorced. Of course this meant that Hera was no longer the daughter of Kronos and sister and wife to him, or the goddess of marriage or the protector of mothers and the queen of the Heavens. She was just the goddess of servants now named Areha. Of course she still remembered her life as Hera but even CBH had felt the change . There Canin 2 had no decorations and there was a new cabin in the minor gods, for Areha. Zeus felt a bit relived but if he didn't get a new queen in 6 months, Areha would become Hera again and they would be stuck as each other's mates forever. Lucky for him he had a three girls in mind.

 **So what did you think? Alright so please vote for which of these girls should be chosen and remember please list your three choices as**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **Your list is...**

 **Hera/Areha**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Artemis**

 **Athena**

 **Demeter**

 **Annabeth**

 **Reyna**

 **Hazel**

 **Calypso**

 **Piper**

 **Katie Gardner**

 **Clarisse**

 **Drew**


	2. Number one of our chosen ones

**So the chosen ones are... drum roll please... The first chosen one is ...**

 **Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano**

 **Reyna POV**

Lights flashed suddenly, I squinted analyzing my surroundings. It was a black room, no windows or doors and only a small lights above a table. She sitting in a chair. _Ugh why can't I get up, am I glued to this chair? This must be some crazy prank by some campers. Conner and Travis Stoll are so dead for this. Wait it's not glue, It's magic! But that still could be friend or foe. Or god!_ I ran a mental list of monsters and unfriendly immortals who could of done this but there where too many who where possible and ones that she knew she was missing. _Well since I obviously_ _can't zero down on who I am facing, I guess I'll have to focus on how to avoid a "meting". I struggled with the chair but nothing happened. I couldn't even get my toes off the ground. Well at least I have my hands, I tried to Morse code m with my hands but the floor was squishy and bouncy. I tried to lean forward in hopes that the weight would help but nothing worked._ "Stop Struggling, and just sit still, Soon you'll be have some friends..." The voice was low, _Most likely a male, but still could be someday just hiding their voice_. Only then did I realize that there had been two empty chairs on either side of me. No longer empty...


	3. AUTHOR NOTE DO NOT SKIP

Thank you all for your views. I really can not express how thankful I am for taking the time to read my stories. Also I am so sorry for not updating in a while. But I have news,

So for those more awesome people who took the time to comment on who they want. ( **Commenting on who you want included is still open! Cast your opinion!)**

So the people with the most votes are

Reyna

Drew

Clarisse

Annabeth

Hestia

These people are not the ones who will be included in the final three it could be anybody still so. Also I'm going to have a series of contests. All goddesses and demigods will be in this contests but the ones on the list might make it more then others cause you guys want that.

Others commented on are

Calypso

Hera/Areha

Artemis

Aphrodite

Demeter

Katie

Athena

Piper

Now keep on reading!

There is a new schedule though...

Monday - The New Queen

Tuesday - Break /Update

Wednesday- Argo 8

Thursday- Break/Update

Friday- New Story

Saturday- Break/Update

Sunday- Update Days

Holidays: Not free except possibly Easter


	4. The Queen Olympics

**Third POV**

Suddenly the room grew bright and Reyna could see people sitting in chairs behind her and next to her. The room was a brilliant white and suddenly didn't seem so compact. Game show music started, and a smiling Zeus in a tuxedo came out. "Now your probably wondering why your here" "You all have been selected for The Queen Olympics"! Reyna looked around to see that

Athena

Artemis

Aphrodite

Hestia

Clarisse

Drew

Artemis

Had all been chosen for this "Queen Olympics " The others she couldn't identify for now. But one thing was clear. She-

"I'm hereeeee" A voice sang, or tried to. It was like a strained voice. A woman in a ripped and stained Chiton came out. Her complexion waxy, hair in greasy long clumps looking a sickly black. Her face was once beautiful but now had wrinkles and cracked dry patches. Her lips a pale pink and chapped . Basically if you left a model stranded in the desert. Unfortunately her name was -

"Ahera or Hera, the extra wife of Zeus and soon to be the winner of this queen thing."

Everybody was just watching her, then came the laughter. People laughing so hard, it was almost as if they where crying. Ahera just stood there standing, looking at Zeus who was laughter was the loudest. She went up and slapped Zeus and kissed him. Then stormed off, Everybody just staring at her as if she had grown horns and a bushy tail. Well these Olympics where off to a start.


	5. Contest l: Aphrodite POV

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Now, one by one you will meet with me in the room and take the _challenge._ Zeus's eyes sparkled mischievously, his grin making him look innocent. Everybody clapped, and sat there nervously. Zeus reached into a hat full of paper slips and threw them in the air. They swirled making a giant ring which exploded into tiny paper rings that fell into each girl's laps.

 **Aphrodite P.O.V**

The paper ring slipped onto my finger before dropping into her lap with only one word on it. Looking around , I saw that most people where confused. "Now your all confused,

The name of the person that is on your slip is who you will be fighting this round". Zeus boomed amused at our inferiority. I looked down to see the name " Nianadra". Suddenly the slip grew into a ID card. Nianadra Dioda

Daughter of Ahera. Demigod.

 _This is not good,_


	6. Contest 1: Reyna POV

**Reyna P.O.V**

I stared at the slip of paper, Laurel Victor, it turns into an ID card.

Laurel Victor

Daughter of Nike

Demigod (Greek)

 _Oh this is not good_ I thought _Nike's children have to be number one at everything, they literally cannot stand being in any other place. Their like Ares's children except not hotheaded and hungering for war and fights._ Breathing a couple of deep breathes I look again. _I have to remember, that if Laurel wins her chance of becoming queen will increase and unfortunately she was a dictator_. _This has to be done. I have to win!_

Suddenly the card rises flipping to the back and land on my lap once more.

Location: Olympus, (you will be shown where exactly)

Arrival time: 9:30

Day: (Iris message will be sent)

What to bring: Anything that will help you win except for gods or demigods ( their gifts are allowed)

Transportation will be provided only show up on time where you are told to be through Iris message.

I knew what I had to do and I had a bad feeling about it.


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys! Okay so 1, 624! Thank you so much for reading my story. I will try to publish more chapters. Now I'm not sure if I said this already but the characters that are mentioned the most in the comments are those who move on in the contests. So please comment more on who you want to _survive_ this _Olympics._ I have a forum as well so if you want to share some ideas you can go on my The New Queen forum. And if your a guest, you can comment as well! Now I'm here to ask you who should be pared up with who? I mean like who should Athena be fighting or Ahera should be fighting _. Please list who you want fighting who in this format! **

**_ fights _. Also if you want to say what they will be competing at, you can do that too!**

 **Example:**

 **Lacy vs. Drew at Running**

 **One more thing, the first question which was who do you want as one of the finalists? That question is still open and you are still free to pick your three favorite demigod (girl) and/or goddess.**


End file.
